High School DxD Normal Life
by MatyShinraDxd
Summary: Esta historia se trata de los clanes y personajes del anime situada en una realidad en donde llevan una vida normal,el protagonista esta vez sera Kiba Yuuto quien se vera envuelto en varios enredos amorosos mientras trata de avanzar en su carrera como deportista. es una historia para salir un poco del cliché de las batallas y los poderes aun que no se descarta que en algún momento


**High School DxD "Una Vida Normal"**

 _Capítulo 1_ : "Kiba y Una Vida normal"

 _ **La guerra entre los tres bandos había terminado (por el momento), los chicos del clan Gremory estaban llevando una vida normal como cualquier adolescente.**_

 _ **Rias seguía al mando del club de ocultismo junto a Akeno y el resto pero cada quien se destacaba en un campo distinto en la academia. Kiba se había unido al club de fútbol de la academia donde había hecho muy buena amistad con Saji peón de la presidenta Sona, xenovia estaba en el club de atletismo pero se dedicaba más a la música, Irina estaba trabajando para ser una ministro religiosa, koneko de a poco dejaba de ser tan tímida como era antes y entró al club de modelaje. Asia se quería dedicar a ser ama de casa solo eso e issei seguía cayendo en el mar de la perversidad sexual y estaba teniendo problemas con Rias.**_

 _ **Kiba después de mucho esfuerzo se había convertido en capitán del equipo y era el doble de admirado por las chicas y respetado por los chicos hasta tenía su club oficial de fans quien lo esperaban en los entrenamiento y los partidos.**_

 _ **En el campo de entrenamiento…**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: woow amigo sí que eres popular.**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: jeje no es para tanto Saji**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: claro que lo es capitán, fuiste novio de dos de las más sexy de la academia y tienes a un mundo de chicas a tus pies.**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: puede que exageren, lo de Akeno y Rias fue por la cantidad de tiempo que llevábamos juntos y la manera cortés que las trataba, tener un trato dulce con las mujeres es el secreto.**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: si lo sé, yo aun luchó por conquistar a la bella Sona.**_

 _ **Tsubaki la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y reina del clan Sitri había ido a las gradas en busca de Momo y el resto de las chicas del consejo para iniciar un nuevo trabajo y allí ve a Kiba a quien ella tanto ama en secreto.**_

 _ **Momo**_ _ **: Vice presidenta lo sentimos nos tomamos un tiempo para… ¿vice presidenta?**_

 _ **La joven se había quedado inmóvil a ver a Kiba entrenar, siempre le pasaba lo mismo…se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa.**_

 _ **Desafortunadamente para ella no era la única que deseaba su corazón, koneko también estaba esperando la oportunidad de poder conquistar a quien era su mejor amigo pero, secretamente, la bella chica de lentes y cabello largo ya se lo había ganado sin darse cuenta.**_

 _ **Tomoe**_ _ **: señorita vicepresidenta por**_ que _ **no va a darle una toalla ?**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: no, no podría, cuál sería mi excusa?**_

 _ **Ruruko**_ _ **: no siempre hay una excusa.**_

 _ **En ese momento Kiba salìa con Saji hacias las duchas y sin que ellas se den cuenta llegan hasta donde estaban…**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: Vicepresidenta…**_

 _ **Tsubaki distraída se da vuelta para ver a Saji y se encuentra de frente con su amor secreto.**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: s..si**_ que _ **ocurre?**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: solo quería pedirle que le avise a la presidenta que luego de bañarme ire al salon.**_

 _ **Mientras Kiba estaba distraído charlando con unas chicas que le habían pedido para salir, Tsubaki lo miraba perdidamente sin prestar atención a lo que saji decía.**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: vicepresidenta? Hola?...* le hace gestos con las manos***_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: eh?**_ que _ **decías?**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: nada, no se preocupe, me acabo de dar cuenta Kiba está detrás mío no es así?**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: no seas insolente…**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: no se preocupe, oye Kiba! *Lo llama***_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: pe...pe...pero que haces?!**_

 _ **Kiba se acerca a ellos**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: que ocurre?**_

 _ **Saji**_ _ **: La vicepresidenta justo iba a visitarlos al club,por**_ que _ **no van juntos?**_

 _ **Ella estaba muy nerviosa y asombrada de**_ que _ **Saji pudiera enterarse de que ella tenía pensado irlos a ver.**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: claro por**_ que _ **no… *sonríe cálidamente mientras ella se sonroja***_

 _ **El joven le había hecho sin querer un favor impagable a la bella joven de lentes, estaba estaria caminando junto al chico que la volvía loca, ella moría por pasar tiempo con el pero jamás tuvo valor para decírselo.**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: vamos? *le dice a tsubaki***_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: c...claro.**_

 _ **Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos y las chicas se morían de rabia al verla acompañada de el y los chicos enfurecian a verlo a el en compañía de ella.**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: no notas el ambiente algo tenso a nuestro alrededor? *ríe un poco***_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: lo dices por las miradas? *hablaba sonrojada y tímidamente***_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: si jeje se ve que los muchachos me envidian,pero las chicas no sé que les ocurre…**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: es obvio joven Kiba es porque está en mi compañía.**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: y eso que?...es comprensible si habláramos de los chicos no es así?**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: es que me envidian a mi…**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: a ti?...por que?**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: porque estoy contigo…**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: por eso? es muy exagerado.**_

 _ **Ambos se halagaban y se reían de la situación mientras llegaban al club de ocultismo.**_

 _ **En el club de ocultismo Sona, Presidenta del clan Sitri tomaba un Té con Rias presidenta del clan Gremory y Akeno Vicepresidenta del Clan y reina.**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_ _ **: Presidenta estaba aquí?**_

 _ **Sona**_ _ **: Claro, ya olvidaste que dije que yo también vendría?**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: Buenas tardes señorita Sona.**_

 _ **Sona**_ _ **: Buenas tardes joven Kiba,te ves cansado el entrenamiento fue duro?.**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **: le mentiría si le dijera que no *ríe* , con su permiso, me iré a bañar, *hace una reverencia* señorita Sona,Señorita Tsubaki, Vicepresidenta y Presidenta.**_

 _ **Sona**_ _ **: ve tranquilo *todas los despiden***_

 _ **El joven abandona el salón del club para irse a bañar dejándolas solas**_

 _ **Rias**_ _ **: veo**_ que _ **la**_ situación _ **fue propicia verdad Tsubaki?**_

Tsubaki: *se ponía nerviosa* creo que si jeje

Akeno: Ara ara te ves adorable tímida y sonrojada

Sona: si es totalmente distinta a como eres todo el tiempo

Rias: no me sorprende que el te genère eso

Akeno: aún que debes tener cuidado, koneko también está tras el

Tsubaki: pe...pe...pero quien les dijo que iré tras el?

Sona: Tsubaki por favor,sé te nota a distancia.

Rias: así es jeje

Tsubaki: ay que pena *se avergüenza*

Akeno: no te preocupes,no eres ni fuiste la única que cayó bajo su encanto.

Tsubaki: a que te refieres?

Akeno: yo también me enamore de el, es más estuvimos de novios un tiempo

Tsubaki: en verdad? *sorprendida*

Rias: así es, mío también lo fue.

Sona: y conmigo tuvo algo también.

Tsubaki: increible pero...que les pasó?

Rias: no sé dieron los tiempos,ambos estábamos muy ocupado,nos veíamos poco y bueno,no funciono.

Tsubaki: así les pasó a todas?

Sona: así es,somos chicas que vivimos estando ocupadas

Akeno: y el es el capitán del club de fútbol por ende entrena mucho tiempo

Tsubaki: ustedes dicen que me pasará lo mismo?, ya que soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Rias: no claro que no pasa que nosotras ante pusimos el deber antes que el amor.

Akeno: es un chico fantástico.

Sona: inteligente,atlético,caballero...ojala saji fuera así

El joven Kiba realmente era muy popular entre las chicas incluso entre las cuatro mujeres más sexys de la academia.

todo esto conllevaba a que los chicos lo detestaban un poco, Kiba es gentil y servicial siempre fue solitario a causa de que perdió a su familia o eso sé cree en los trágicos eventos del pasado que lo atormentan pero aún así no perdió su esencia de buen hombre y eso es lo que atrae mucho a las chicas. como ya rias había dicho varias de ellas ya habían experimentado una relación con el pero apesar de la buena experiencia sus deberes les impidìo acrecentar la relación.

Kiba: qué buen baño *salía del baño secándose el pelo*

Rias: quieres un te Kiba-kun?

Kiba: si por favor...

Akeno iba a prepararle el te cuando en ese momento Koneko entra a la sala y se sienta al lado de kiba miràndolo disimuladamente con ojos de enamorada, eso hizo que Tsubaki se ponga en alerta, el tiempo pasaba y todo seguía igual, ya era hora de irse así que tsubaki y sona sé retiràban.

Sona: ya has visto tsubaki

Tsubaki: qué cosa?

Sona: rias no te mentia,koneko va tras kiba….

Tsubaki: ah sí,me di cuenta...pero no sé lo haré fácil…

Sona: así se habla…

?: qué no sé lo harás fácil a quien?

En ese momento alguien les habla a las chicas específicamente comentando lo último que la bella joven de lentes y cabellos largos había dicho...jamás se imaginaron que volverían a ver a ese sujeto...y esto podría complicar todo.


End file.
